


Strawberry Parfait

by evangerain



Category: Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Daigo/Amy, Drabble, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Short, Strawberry, Strawberry Parfait, date, kiss
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangerain/pseuds/evangerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kencan pertama Daigo dan Amy, saat mereka menikmati Strawberry Parfait bersama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Parfait

Strawberry Parfait: First Date and First Kiss (c) raiccoon  
Super Sentai : Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (c) Toei Company  
Daigo x Amy all the way. Haters? Go away!  
-  
Kiryuu Daigo duduk di sudut ruangan cafe itu, menunggu kedatangan Amy. Hari ini ia akan menepati janjinya untuk menikmati Strawberry Parfait berdua dengan gadis itu. Ini memang kencan pertama Daigo, ia gugup tentu saja. Perasaan gelisah tak menentu, ia pun sudah berkonsultasi pada Ian yang memang ahlinya berkencan, tentang apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan saat berkencan. Padahal, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Amy, tapi tetap saja ia gugup.  
Pintu cafe itu berdering saat seseorang membukanya. Gadis berwajah manis itupun melangkah masuk. Ia, gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu Daigo.  
“Amy!” teriak Daigo sambil melambai, tatkala gadis itu kebingungan mencari keberadaannya di dalam cafe yang cukup ramai itu.  
Amy tersenyum saat mendapati Daigo di sudut ruangan cafe tersebut, duduk di meja paling belakang persis disebelah jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan orang berlalu lalang. Amy pun melangkah mendekatinya.  
Daigo memperhatikan Amy saat melangkah mendekatinya. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Memang berbeda. Amy yang biasanya berpenampilang tomboy, kali ini terlihat anggun dengan dress selutut bewarna soft pink-yang memang menjadi warnanya. Serta bando bermotif polkadot melingkar indah di kepalanya.  
Badump. Badump. Badump. Jantung Daigo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu sangat manis dengan setelan feminim begitu. Daigo hanya terpana menatap Amy yang sudah duduk di depannya.  
“King!”   
“...”  
“King!” kali ini Amy mengeraskan volume suaranya. Betapa tidak, pemuda itu hanya diam saja saat ia sudah duduk di depannya.  
“Oi! King!” Amy pun mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Daigo.  
“Eh. Oh. Kau cantik sekali Amy!” ujar Daigo langsung saat ia tersadar dengan panggilan terakhir Amy.  
Mau tidak mau Amy tersenyum, tersipu malu. Pipinya sedikit merah.  
“Terima kasih.” kata Amy, dan gadis itu tersenyum lagi.  
Kali ini giliran Daigo yang memerah. Jarang sekali ia mendapatkan senyuman manis dari gadis berambut panjang itu.   
Kemudian, Daigo mengeluarkan selebaran dari balik sakunya. Selebaran yang pernah diberikan Amy. Dan lalu ia memanggil pelayan cafe untuk memesan dua Strawberry Parfait, yang terbaik di dunia.  
Dan pelayan itupun kembali dengan nampan berisi dua gelas kaca Strawberry Parfait.  
“Ada yang dibutuhkan lagi, tuan?” tanya sang pelayan tersebut setelah menaruh kedua gelas itu ke atas meja.  
“Tidak, terima kasih.” Sahut Daigo. Kemudian pelayan itupun pergi meninggalkan mereka.  
Daigo menatap gelas kaca berisi Strawberry Parfait itu. Irisan buah strawberry bewarna merah di dasar gelasnya, dan adonan krim diatasnya memenuhi gelas kaca tersebut.   
Strawberry Parfait, mungkin memang cocok untuk menjadi simbol mereka. Perpaduan antara warna merah dan pink, yang memang menjadi warna mereka. Daigo segera mencicipinya, dan ia tersenyum lebar.  
“Ini enak. Yang terenak di dunia!” katanya bersemangat. Yah, apalagi saat menikmatinya bersama orang yang ia sayangi.  
Amy hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kemudian ia menyendok Strawberry Parfait di gelas miliknya dan menyuapi Daigo.  
“Ini.” ujarnya. Daigo bingung tapi dibuka juga mulutnya.   
Dengan mulut penuh krim, Daigo menatap Amy dengan wajah bingungnya.  
“Apa?” tanya Amy saat ia menyadari tatapan Daigo. “Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?”   
“Tunggu!” kata Daigo. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Amy. Sontak gadis itu memundurkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang.  
“Apa?” tanya Amy lagi, ia bisa merasakan nafas Daigo menerpa wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dengan jarak wajah antara keduanya hanya beberapa centi saja.  
“Ada krim di sini.” kata Daigo, ia menunjuk bibir atas sebelah kanannya.  
“Eh?” sedikit malu Amy pun membersihkan tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Daigo dengan jarinya. Tapi saat akan menyentuh noda krim itu Daigo langsung menghentikan tangan Amy.  
“Tunggu.” kata Daigo, ia menyingkirkan tangan Amy dan langsung membersihkan noda itu dengan bibirnya.   
Sontak gadis itu kaget, ia merasakan bibir lembut Daigo mendarat di bibirnya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, tidak, seratus kali lebih cepat. Gadis itu hanya diam mematung saat Daigo melepas ciumannya. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum cengegesan.  
Sekian detik kemudian Amy pun tersadar. Ciuman pertamanya telah di rebut oleh Daigo.  
“King no baka!” Amy mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu. Dan Daigo masih cengegesan. Tapi akhirnya gadis itupun ikut tersenyum juga. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, pertama kalinya bikin fanfict di sini. mohon jangan dibully.


End file.
